


Pet

by Agehron



Series: Evolution of Us [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Tumblr head cannon that April is closer to Raph in the 2014 movie because he was her pet originally. Now complete. Please re-read as I have added chapters in between others and moved others around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pond

A little girl ran to the shore of the pond, as the sun set on one of the last days of Indian Summer. Giggling as the water tickled her legs, she followed the shoreline splashing water everywhere she went.

Suddenly, the sound of birds caught her attention. Looking up, she saw a flock of crows fighting over something, picking it up, dragging it a few feet, and dropping it again. She arms up to the birds, waving her arms and yelling at them to scare them away.

Coming up to the thing the birds were fighting over, she found a turtle not much bigger then her hand, trying to crawl back to the water. She gasped as she realized he was dragging one of his front legs, and it was bleeding.

Scooping it up in her hands, she ran back to her house, yelling for her father. The man burst from the house, and headed towards his daughter.

“April what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” the little girl shook her head, and held up the wounded reptile.

“Daddy I was walking by the pond and walkin’ ‘round the boat dock, like where I’m aloud too, and there were a buncha crows and they were attackin’ something and I ran up to them to see what it was an’ they were hurting this baby turtle and know he needs me to keep him and make sure he gets better and helps me practice ‘cause I wanna be a Vet.” she took a deep breath after she was finished, then looked up at her father with big blue eyes. “Can I keep him Daddy, please? I promise I’ll take care of him.”

Kirby sighed, and looked at his daughter’s begging eyes. His wife wouldn’t be happy about it, and he knew they really shouldn’t take the animal from the wild, but it might just help the little girl transition and by the time it was healed enough to be released, it would be too cold to do so. He sighed and ruffled his daughter’s hair.

"Okay, you can keep him, but you have to take care of him okay?" She nodded at him.

"I promise." the little girl said solemnly.

"Alright then," her father said, patting her on the back. "Go up into the hallway closet and find box for him for the night." April gave the injured turtle to him to look over, and bounded up the stairs. Kirby shook his head she red head disappeared, and went to the bathroom to see what he could do for the turtle.

Later that night, after getting the animal taken care of (his wounds consisting of a crack on his shell and a bad cut on his right front leg), he was settled into his temporary home.April fussed over him, making sure the animal was okay.

"We’re gonna be best friends." she cooed to him, petting his shell.

"Time for bed, April." her father said, coming up behind her " You name him yet?"

"Yep." she said, "His name is Raphael."

 


	2. Imagine Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April plays with Raphael, and her parents have a discussion.

Vibrant orange leaves fell to the ground as April ran to a large rock in her backyard. Placing Raphael on top of it, she readjusted the silver plastic crown on her head.

“Okay Raph, you’re gonna be the big, scary dragon that keeps away all those stupid princes who wanna marry me ‘cause I got the best kingdom in whole world.” She said, trying a small piece of red cloth around the turtle. “This is the cape that make you look like a turtle to fool the princes so you can sneak attack ‘em when they try to ‘rescue’ me.” She turned to face to woods the surrounded her home “There’s one now! Save me!” she yelled, and ducked behind the rock.

On the porch her parents watched April’s imagine play, a frown on her mother’s face.

“April should be playing with other kids not that reptile.” She said, taking a sip of her latte.  Kirby, however was smiling as he heard his daughter cheer ‘That’s it Raph, show him who’s boss!’.

“I think she is perfectly happy, Melanie.” Kirby replied, as April picked up Raph and spun around with him, celebrating his victory over the evil prince. Her mother huffed into her mug.

“Yes perfectly happy to become some crazy person who like animals more than people.” Melanie growled. “That’s why I think moving to New York City will be good for her. She’ll be able to visit kids her age, not just see them at school.” Kirby just sighed,

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” He told her. “I want her to grow up where she can run around and be herself.” His wife gave him a sharp glare.

“The decision’s been made, Kirby, we’re leaving here. I have a job lined up for you already.” The dark-haired woman snapped, and turned away from her husband. “I refuse to let my daughter grow up into some country-bumpkin.” And with that, she walked into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Kirby just shook his head and turned back to his daughter. She was skipping around the rock, going on about finding the most amazing unicorn anyone had ever found before, the turtle pressed against her chest. He smiled at the sight, but loud banging sound from the house and he frowned again.

The woman had been a mistake. A one night stand that ended in this miserable marriage. Melanie was getting more insistent about going to work with a big pharmacy company, being a lead researcher for some huge project that could nab him a Nobel Prize.  

He adored the little girl that had come from that mistake, though. April was a sweet, imaginative child, possibly going on to be an artist or a writer. He watched the little girl nuzzle the tiny animal in her hand. A low rumble filled the air, and he looked up to see dark storm clouds fill the air.

“April, come inside, there’s a storm coming.” He called out. She stopped where she was and ran back to the house.

“Can we play a game?” she asked as she bounded up the steps. Kirby smiled at her, and took the hand that wasn’t cradling Raphael.

“Of course dear.” He replied, walking into the house with her, unaware of the other storm clouds that gathered in the skyline of their lives.


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April goes missing and Kirby had a talk with her.

Kirby heard her before he saw her. Kneeling down to look into the hollow trunk of a tree, he found is daughter crying, clutching something under her jacket.

“It’s not good to have Raph out in this cold.” He told her, motioning for the little girl to come to him. She moved farther back into the tree.

“He’s in my jacket.” She replied, and he noticed some slight movement from inside of it. Kirby sat on the ground right outside, and looked at his daughter, tears in her eyes.

“Why did you run away?” he asked, as she sniffled.

“I don’t wanna move.” She said, blue eyes rimmed red from crying. “I like it here.” Her father sighed. He knew that this was going to be a problem.

“But dear, I have to move for my new job.” He said softly, moving to sit next to her. “You’ll go to better school and have more friends-”

“I have friends!” She cut him off. “I have lots of friends at school.” He reached over and wiped one tear-stained cheek.

“I know dear, but what do you do all summer? None of them came to visit you, you didn’t to visit them. You need to interact with kids your age.” She made an ‘Are you serious?’ face at him.

“I wanted to go visit my friends, and they wanted to visit me, but Mother said I couldn’t.” she reminded him. Kirby moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“She’s just afraid that the kids will be a bad influence for you. Make you think that there is to life is this area.” He said, even though he knew it was completely ridiculous. April snorted at the explanation.

“Yah, ‘cause Aisha teaching me how to plant a garden and ride a horse is bad influence. She just doesn’t like them because she thinks that she’s above them.” Her father sighed. He had to give it to her, for such a small girl, she could be very astute.

“You have to remember that your mother comes from a very different lifestyle.” He replied. “She’s used to a different type of people then who’s out here.”

“She doesn’t even try to make friends.” April looked up at her father. “You tell me all the time when something new comes up, to at least try, like you made me try duck. I wasn’t sure if I’d like it, but I ended up liking it. Maybe if she tries to make friends, she’d find people she likes.”

“I’ll give you that.” He said, nodding his head. He tapped his daughter on the nose, causing her to giggle. “But I can’t send her to bed without dinner because she isn’t trying to make friends.”   

“You could try.” April replied, as her father picked her up and left the tree. Kirby laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

“I don’t think it could work that way.” He told her. “Now come on, it’s supposed to start snowing soon, and we can’t have Raphael out in the snow, okay?” Her eyes lit up at the mention of snow.

“Can we make snow turtles later?” she asked, beaming up at her father. “I wanna make a whole family for Raph!” He chuckled and gave the girl a kiss on the top of her head.

“Of course, dear. Then we’ll have some of my special Hot Chocolate with the candy canes.” And with that, he left the woods with the two of them, just as the first snowflakes were starting to fall.


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her parent's relationship begins to unravel, the girl only hopes to stay with her little friend.

“They’re fighting again.” April whispered, as she curled up in the corner of her bed. Loud voices echoed outside of her room and she clung Raph closer to her chest.  “They’re always fighting now.”

Things went as April had thought they would, and the city was not the magical wonderland that her mother had sold it as. April hated it here. It was too noisy, too crowded. In the slow transition from winter to spring, everything was grey and ugly.

And the relationship between her parents had gotten worse. They argued all the time. The ‘job’ her mother had lined up for her father ended up falling through, her father refusing to cut corners in the research of a drug that was about to go to market. Any attempts to get a new one were not going well, and he was currently working two jobs trying to keep the family afloat.

Meanwhile, her mother did nothing all day, and was always buying things they could not afford. It caused her father even more stress and April wasn’t really sure what she could do to help him.

She blinked away tears, and pressed her face against the turtle.

“Is it bad I want her to go away?” she asked her tiny friend softly. “I want it to be just me and you and Daddy. I want to go home and get away from her and all of Mother’s friends who look at me funny.”

The door to their apartment slammed, leaving the apartment in complete silence. Then there was a gentle knock on her door.                                                                                                                                                                                            

“April?” her father asked, opening the door. “I’m going to order pizza, is there anything that you want?” April shook her head.

“Whatever you want Daddy.” She said.

“Anchovies then?” he said, leaning against the door. April shrugged and pet the turtle’s shell.

“I’ll just give ‘em to Raph.” She said, not moving her eyes from the turtle.

Her father moved next to her, and wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s going to be okay April, it’s just a little rough spot.” He told her, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded and sniffed softly.

“Are you and Mother going to be okay?” she asked, as Raph crawled up her arm. Kirby flinched at the question, and ran his finger through his hair.

“I can’t really say, dear.” He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. “But I will say that if we do separate, you are coming with me, no matter how hard I have to fight.” April buried her face into his shirt sighed.

“If they make me stay with Mother, will you take Raph? I don’t think she likes him.” She asked, as said turtle crawled to her neck, seeming to nuzzle it. Her father brushed away some hair that had fallen into her face.

“I promise I’ll take good care of him.” Standing up, Kirby reached for his daughter’s hand to help her up. “Now let me order that pizza, and we’ll watch ‘Beauty and the Beast.” April gave a little cheer.

“Yay! That me and Raph’s favorite movie ever!” she yelled, and ran to the living room.

Extra-

_“Really Raph? ‘Beauty and the Beast’ again? Aren’t you a little old for that movie?” Mikey teased his older brother, as the ‘Something There’ segment started playing. The large turtle just shrugged his shoulders._

_“I like the movie for some reason- it just seems familiar. Besides, you shouldn’t be talking, Mr. I-cry-when-Littlefoot’s-mother-dies.” He shot back. His younger brother just stuck his tongue out at Raph, and sat down to watch the movie. The red turtle frowned as the movie continued to play, wondering why the movie was so familiar and comforting._


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Raphael celebrate their birthday.

“Since we don’t know when you were hatched, we can share a birthday.” April told the small reptile on her shoulder. A tiny red party hat made from construction paper perched on top of his head, held on by a small piece of string. The little girl had a bright yellow one on her own head as she closed the door too her small room and walked down the hall. . “Daddy measured you yesterday, and said you’re almost four inches, so that makes you about two, and I’m turning six.”

She tried not to think about the fact that no one wanted to come to her party, or that she knew that it wasn’t going to be anything close to her birthday last year. It was going to be okay, though as long she had her Daddy and Raph.  

She was caught by her father as she walked into the living room, and her wrapped his red bandanna around her eyes, causing the little girl to giggle. She tried to pull it off, but was stopped by his hand holding it firmly in place.

“No peaking.” He said firmly and led April into the kitchen. “This is for the both of you.” He pulled it off her face and she let out an excited scream. On the table was a large fish tank, with some plants, and a few large, flat rocks.

“This is exactly what I wanted!” she said, looking up at her father with glowing eyes. She wasn’t going to mention that the tank was clearly used, and the rocks looked like they might have been picked up at Central Park. She placed Raph in front of the tank, and he looked mildly interested in his reflection in the glass.

“It’s time for the cake.” Her father said, setting a small cake on the table, next to a small bowl of fruit for the turtle. She gently moved him in front of it, and looked up at her father.

“We’re not waiting for Mother?” she asked. Kirby sighed and gave the girl a small hug.

“She had others things to do today, Hun, I’m sorry.” He sold her, walking to the counter to get the matches and candles.

“So she’s with her friend.” April said flatly, and he winced. He knew that his wife was cheating on him, but was too afraid of losing April to do anything about it. She looked thoughtful for a minute and added: “It’s okay, I got all the people I would really want here anyway. Why would I need more then my best friend and the best Daddy in the world?”

Kirby smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the head while she pulled the eager turtle away from his fruit bowl. He placed the candle on the cake, and light it. April let Raphael go to his birthday treat, and her father squeezed her shoulders.

“Make a wish dear.” He said softly and she closed her eyes and blew out her candle.

_I wish me and Daddy and Raph could go back home._


	6. 'Special' Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April talks about her mother's new 'friend' and Kirby confronts Melanie over it.

Kirby sat on the couch, watching the nightly news as April did her homework with Raphael. Her mother was ‘out’ again and he had really gotten tired of caring about it. Things had surprisingly gotten better since she had practically moved out of the house, coming back only when he needed her to watch April when he pulled a late shift at work, or when she and her ‘friends’ needed a place to stay.

“Maybe she’ll give me a reason to divorce her with this one.” He muttered under his breath as he stood to make dinner for the three of them. It was funny how he now considered the reptile more family then his own wife these days.

“I don’t like him.” April said, pausing in her schoolwork to look up at her father. “Can you tell her not to bring him around anymore?”

“Why not?” Her father asked, genuinely confused. April was an easy-going child who never really hated someone. She sifted uncomfortably and looked down at Raph, who was nibbling on the edge on a worksheet.

“He looks at me funny.” She said, her voice almost too soft to hear. Kirby froze in the process of turning the channel and felt his blood run cold.

“April, look at me.” He said, leaving no room for argument. April swallowed hard and slowly looked up at her father. “Has he touched you?” She shook her head in the negative.

“I go to my room when he comes over and lock it.” She told him. “He makes me feel uncomfortable when he talks to me, like he’s hiding something.” Kirby sighed in relief. If that man had laid a hand on his daughter, no force on earth would be able to stop his wrath.

Later that night, when April had gone to sleep, Kirby waited up for Melanie to get home. When he heard the door to the apartment open, he turned off the TV, and turned to see wife stumble in drunk, with a mousey looking man coming in behind her. She looked surprised to see him there.

“I thought you were still at work.” She told him, as she hung up her jacket. “Kirby, this is…”

“Your new friend. April told me.” He cut her off, seething anger in his voice. “I want him out of here. Now.” The woman looked baffled.

“Why? You can sleep on the couch. God knows you do it enough these days that you must be used to it.” She replied flippantly, leading the man to the bedroom.

“April doesn’t like him.” Kirby said flatly. “She doesn’t like the way he looks at her. He is not allowed in my home.”

“He’s harmless.” Melanie snapped, continuing to drag the man to the room. Kirby stood between the two and the hallway.

“I will not allow him in my home, no leave before I call the cops. My name is the only one on the lease, and I can kick out whomever I choose to.” Melanie’s eyes darkened with anger.

“So you’ll believe the word of that brat over me?” She snarled, moving up close to Kirby’s face. The man just took a step back and nodded his head.

The livid woman growled, but the creak of an opening door caught her attention. April looked up at the, that stupid reptile balanced on her shoulder. If she tried anything right now, the girl would be a witness, and considering one of the neighbors had already called the cops on her for a party she had, there was no doubt that they would take her word.

“Fine.” She relented, while her lover almost tore out of the door to get away from them.

She stormed past her husband, glaring at the little girl. The brat had ruined her life and was continuing to do so. The sooner she got away from these two the better, but not until he had some sort of respectable job. He could keep the brat, but she knew she could -convince- a judge to award her a hefty alimony for all the pain they had put her through. It was only a matter of time.

 


	7. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April gets teased at the park and her father meets someone.

April was on her back, looking up at the sky. Spring was in full bloom and the days had just become nice enough for her to take Raph out with her on her weekly trips to Central Park. The said reptile was beside her, enjoying a good soak in the sun.

She turned her head to her father, who sat on an old park bench with a notepad and a stack of papers, flipping through them and making notes as he went along.  He was trying to keep up with his job stuff while working at the Pizza Parlor and the mini mart down the street. April didn’t like him working so much, because it always left him too tired to play with her.

At least her mother had found someone else’s money to spend, making it easier on them. She’d come back after being gone for days with various things and talk about how she had found someone who could take care of her.

The little girl was pulled from her thoughts when a shadow came across her and Raphael. Looking up, she saw a boy from her and his older brother. Both were trouble and she tried to stay away from them. The boy her age, Ethan, pointed down at her.

“See this is that weird girl I told you about. She’s from the sticks.” The older brother, Allen, frowned at the girl laying in the grass.

“What’s that beside her?” Allen asked, looking at his brother. Ethan rolled his eyes.

“She’s a stupid hick and doesn’t know that girls aren’t supposed to like snakes and stuff.” The blonde boy said. “That’s her pet turtle.” Allen smiled evilly, and looked back down at April, who had grabbed Raphael and was trying to back away.

“Well, we should save him from her.” He sneered, and went to grab the animal from April. She turned on her heel, and ran to her father, but was tackled by the older boy. She managed to twist herself so she wouldn’t land on the turtle, and cried as she hit the ground, Allen’s heavier body landing on top in hers, followed by Ethan’s.

“Daddy!” She screamed as Allen tried to pull Raph from her arms, but the boy cried out and jumped backs. Toppling over his younger brother.

“That thing bit me!” He yelled, pointing to Raph as April’s father ran up to them. Kirby took one look at his daughter, who was still on her back, clothes dirty and grass stained.

“April?” He asked, helping his daughter to her feet, but before she could interrupt, a woman with light brown hair and grey eyes came up to them.

“It was the boys’ fault, sir I apologize about that.” She said, glaring at her nephews. “They were trying to take away whatever she has.” The woman looked to April. “Are you okay sweetie?” April looked down at Raph, looking for anything wrong with him and she shook her head.

“Yes Ma’am.” The little girl replied, moving next to her father. “And so is Raphael.” The woman smiled and help out her hand to Kirby.

“My name’s Alma.” She said, shaking his hand. Her handshake was firm, but gentle. “And these to nutjobs are my nephews Ethan and Allen, but I think she knows them already.”

“My name’s Kirby, and this is April.” Kirby said, smiling at her, returning the grip. Her bright grey eyes met his blue ones and she smiled at him.

“How about I get you guys some churros as an apology?” Alma asked, as the cart pulled into view. “I insist it being my treat.” She gave the man a look that said that refusal was not an answer.

“If you insist.” Kirby said, relenting, as Alma led the way to the cart. She turned and flashed him a bright smile that made him feel like maybe he had found something that he didn’t know was missing.

 


	8. College Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and April meet up with Melanie's newest 'friend'.

April didn’t like the man the minute she saw him. Something was just _off_ about him. Her mother, however, was beaming at the man like he was the greatest.

“April, dear this is Eric Sachs. I went to college with him.” Her mother told her as he gave April a fake smile.

“I thought you went to college with Daddy.” April said, looking up at Melanie. The woman rolled her eyes at her daughter.

“I went to school with both of them.” She said haughtily. “Your father just didn’t belong with our crowd.”

April frowned at her mother’s words. She knew her mother thought Daddy would never be good enough for her. She didn’t know why exactly, but it had something to do with money. She sighed, bored as her mother continued to talk to Eric. She wanted to be back home with Raphael, but her father was at work and her mother wanted to meet up with her ‘old college friend’.  

“You know Mel, I was surprised that you married Kirby.” Eric said, as the waiter took their orders and brought the adults a bottle of wine. “I really thought you were just stringing him along.” Vibrant red lips purse into a frown as the entrepreneur poured the wine into her glass.

“I was.” She admitted. “But then I heard that he was being looked at by a major pharmaceutical company for a major research position and I thought it might be a bit safer to go with that. I got pregnant and he did the ‘right thing’ by marrying me. Then he decided to move to the boonies to do some research for a small company that was looking for some plant that would help drug addicts recover without them getting hooked on something else.”  She curled he lip in a snarl. “The pay was a pittance compared what he could have made.” Eric nodded sympathetically.

“I’d offer him a job, but I’m afraid it might blow our cover, dear.” He said as he poured another glass of wine for him and Melanie. She smirked at the comment.

“Oh, he knows, but he’s too worried that I would take April if I left.” She drained half her glass and glared at the girl beside him.

“Would you?” Eric asked, looking at the child. She was pretty, and it was already pretty clear that she would be quite a lovely woman when she got older. Melanie gave a nasty laugh and held out her glass for Eric to fill up again.

“Please, like I want to keep her.” She sneered into her glass. “She has too much of her father in her. “She’s always championing some cause, or taking in some wounded animal. She still has the horrid turtle that she rescued from some birds. Should have left the thing to die.” Eric nodded in sympathy and refilled his own glass.

“Well, if you ever want to get rid of it, I could use it for research.” He told her as the waiter returned with their food. April’s face lit up as the waiter placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her instead of the baked salmon her mother had ordered for her.

“I’m sorry Ma’am.” The waiter said apologetically as he placed her food on the table. “Something was wrong with the fish we got in this morning, so we couldn’t serve it.” Melanie frowned at the explanation, but didn’t say anything as the waiter left. She glared at the girl beside her, who was happily eating her food. Thinking about the reptile that lived in a tank on her daughter’s nightstand, she swirled her glass.

“I think about it.” She said, as April’s eyes went wide in fear.


	9. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's April's first Christmas in the city and Kirby enjoys time with his own friend.

“It’s fake.” April stated blandly, staring at the tree her father was setting up. Kirby sighed, glancing over at his daughter. It was Christmas Eve day and he finally had time to set up their little tree. She had good so far, excepting that Christmas wouldn’t be as good as it was when they lived out in the country. The tree thing was sensitive for her, though. The thing she loved most about the holidays was the large tree in the front room, placed in front of the windows so that the snowy landscape added a lovely backdrop to the scene.

Kirby had tried to get them a real tree, but in the city, real trees were expensive. It was the one thing that had disappointed her more than anything. He pulled his daughter into a gentle hug, pressing his face into her hair.

“I’m so sorry dear.” He said softly. “I know how much the tree meant to you.” April returned the hug, sniffling softly.

“I’m sorry for being mad about it.” She whispered. Kirby smiled into her hair, and he rubbed back.

“It’s okay sweetie.” He told her softly. “It’s been hard for you, I understand.” Pulling away from her, he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her away. “How about you go get your jacket on, and we go see the Rockefeller Tree?” April’s eyes lit up and she ran to her room to get her jacket and hat.

Getting his jacket from the hell closet, he heard his Daughter talking to Raphael, explaining that she’d be back in a few hours, and to behave.

Waiting for her to come out of her room, took her hand and led her out the door.

Later April was laying in front of the TV, watching Emmet Otter’s Jugband Christmas. A small plate of cookies and a mug of Hot Chocolate sat on one side, and Raphael was nibbling on some fish on the other.  Her eyes were on the puppet otters running around on the ice and Kirby heard a soft giggle from beside him.

“This is interesting…” Kirby turned his head to Alma, who had come over to spend Christmas Eve with them. She curled closer to him, and he shut his eyes to enjoy the warmth of her next to him. He smiled at her, chuckling softly.

“I know, but it’s a tradition.” He said, looking down into her grey eyes. “Next up is Garfield’s Christmas Special.” April looked up at the couple on the couch, smiling.

“Then we set out the cookies for Santa?” She said, her eyes bright. Alma laughed at her eagerness, tossing her dark hair over her shoulders.

“That’s right dear.” The older woman said. April settled back down on the floor, Raphael crawling to her so she could scratch his head, and turned her attention back to the TV.

She didn’t even make it through the rest of the Garfield special, passing out near the end. Kirby put the girl and turtle to bed as Alma cleaned everything up and set out a few cookies, taking a bit out of a few of them.

They stood next to each other in the doorway that lead to the entrance of the apartment. Kirby saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see that someone and put fake mistletoe in the doorway.  

Alma saw it at the same time and smiled at him. He leaned down to her and she moved up, their lips meeting each other in a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Kirby flushed and gave her a shy smile.

“Want to stay the night?” He offered, enchanted by the brightness of her eyes. Alma blushed, but looked pleased as she leaned up to meet his lips again.

“I’d love to.”

 


	10. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math sucks

April tapped her pencil against the table as she looked over her math homework. Her father stood at the stove, making dinner, and Raphael was dozing nearby on the table. She frowned as she tried to focus on the problem. Finally she groaned and dropped her head to the table. Kirby looked over at his daughter.

“You okay dear?” He asked, turning down the burner, and moved over to help her.

“I’m having problems trying to figure this out, but I can’t!” The six year old exclaimed, pointing to the problem she was having issues with. Kirby leaned over to look at the addition problem.

“Hmm…” He said. “Have you tried using something to help you?” The girl frowned and shook her head.

“The teacher says I’m not allowed to use cheating methods and I got to do it in my head.” She answered. The scientist groaned and shook his head. Stupid school system. Thinking quickly he moved to the fridge and grab the container of blueberries that was there.

“Then we just won’t tell her now, will we?” He told her, taking a seat next to her and pulled out a number of the fruit. Raph peeked out of his shell, and at the sight of his favorite treat, meandered over to them. Kirby smiled down at the turtle that had made his way over to the two. “And it looks, like Raph wants to help too.”

Looking at the problem, he reached in the container and grabbed a number of the fruit, placing them in a pile in front of April.

“So we need to find out what four plus three is, okay?” He started to explain. “What I want you to do is pull out four berries.” The girl reached out and placed four blueberries in a row in front of her. Kirby nodded and moved on. “Now I need you to get three more.” When three more appeared in a separate row next to the first group, he lined them up together. “Now count how many you have all together.” April’s face scrunched up as she counted the row.

“Seven!” She exclaimed, beaming up at him. He returned the smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Very good.” He told her. “It’s okay to need a little help with things, sweetie. People learn differently. You have always learned by seeing and doing things. It’s not wrong or cheating, but it does mean that you might have to find a work around to help you.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“The teacher makes me feel like I’m then only one not getting it though.” She whispered softly.

“And you’ll meet people like that. Let me ask you something though. Who is the best reader in your class?”

“I am.” April replied, sniffling.

“And who always come home with stars on her writing paper?”

“Me.”

“See, you are really good at reading and writing. You can use that for so many different things.” Kirby pulled his daughter close. “I know they make it seem like it, but math and science isn’t the end-all-be-all. If we were all like that, who would write stories? Who would create the music for the scientists and mathematicians to listen to while they worked? Or create paintings they can look at museums on their days off? Have you seen me trying to draw? The cave paintings in Lascaux look more detailed then my stick figures.” April giggled and snuggled closer to him. “So tell me again, what’s four plus three?”

“One.” April said, giggling more. Kirby frowned, confused.

“One? What do you mean-”He looked down to see the forgotten turtle munching on the last berry. Laughing, Kirby collected up the rest of the pile before the turtle decided to eat them all. “I guess that means it’s time for us all to eat. We’ll finish this after dinner. Alma should be here soon anyways” Jus then the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” April swept Raph off the table and ran to the door, and opened it for the grey-eyed woman on the other side. Watching the two interact as April tried to take Alma’s coat, Kirby smiled at them. A little more and he had enough to hire someone to get proof that his wife was cheating and then maybe, he and April move on with this woman who had so happily come into their lives.


	11. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow day leaves an opportunity to make a new friend.

April woke up to a world of white outside her window. Bursting from her room and running to the TV at breakneck speed, she quickly found the local news station and sat down, eyes on the bottom of the screen, waiting to see her school come up. Of course she had JUST missed it, and had to wait almost a full five minutes as she watched the new anchor, Bernadette Thompson, recount a story about something going on, but the girls was focused on the scrolling list of schools that were closed. Finally it got to her school, and April cheered, running to her father’s room.

“It’s a snow day!” She announced loudly before pouncing on the sleeping form of her father. “Can we go sledding later?” Kirby grunted as his daughter flopped down on him, but had to smile at her excitement. It was his day off, and it was perfect timing that she had a snow day.

“April, sweetie, you’re getting a bit too big to be doing that.” He yawned as he placed her back on the floor. “We can go after lunch. Now go get dressed and I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Okay Daddy!” She replied, and bolted off to her room. He shook his head after she left. If this kept up, whoever she ended up with had better be fairly active. Girl had energy for days it seemed. Dragging himself from his warm bed, he dressed and went to the kitchen.

Later, April said goodbye to Raphael and they headed out to the park, sleds in tow. Snowflakes still fell from the sky, fat and white. Little traffic passed through the streets, most people deciding to stay in due to the weather, and it wasn’t long before the pair stood at the top of the hill.

“Ready?” April asked, looking over at her father, a smile lighting up her face, but he was already halfway down the hill. She gave an irate shriek. “That’s cheating!” She yelled down to him, before rushing down on her own sled with a gleeful scream.

When they returned to the top of the hill, a small Asian girl about April’s age stood at the top with her parents, watching the kids slide down the hill. She didn’t have a sled, or even an improvised one like some of the others had. Thinking for a moment, she walked up, holding out the sled.

“Wanna share with me?” She asked, smiling. The girl looked from her parents, who nodded, encouraging her to go. April grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the hill. “You get on first and I’ll sit behind you, okay?”

The two got into position, and Kirby stood behind to give them a push.

“Ready girls?” He asked, and they both nodded. “One…two…three!” He gave them a good shove, and they went flying down the hill, April holding tight to the person in front of her. When they got back up the hill wrapped her arms around the girl.

“That was so much fun? Did you have fun? Oh, I never told you my name. I’m April, what’s your name?” She said this in one quick breath. Again, the other kid looked to her parents, who again encouraged her.

“Miwa.” She said softly.

“Miwa? I haven’t heard that name before, it’s so pretty.” She looked over at the hill that had become packed with other kids. “Let’s go build a snowman!” She declared, dragging Miwa to a clean patch of snow. Soon the two were laughing and trying to build a snowman, while the three adults stood around, making sure none of the older kids came and knocked it down.

All too soon, the sky began to get darker, and the little group went to a small family-friendly café that was nearby for hot chocolate.

Before they left, Miwa wrapped her arms around April, pulling her into a hug.

“I had so much fun.” She told April. “We need to play with each other one day.” April nodded eagerly.

“You can come and see Raph!” She bounced up and down excitedly, and looked to the adult. “Would that be okay?” Kirby smiled.

“I don’t see why not, if it’s okay with her parents.” He turned to them.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Miwa’s father said, and his wife nodded beside him. “We’ll get together and set up a date next week.”

That night April came home, happy and exhausted. Before she got into bed, she fed Raphael and told him about her day.

“It’s so fun, and now I got a new friend.” April yawned as she turned off the light beside her bed. It had been over six months, but April was finally settling into the city.

 


	12. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has some issues with bullies at school.

Kirby looked up from his work when he heard the door to the apartment open and shut. He frowned as he didn’t hear his daughter normal greeting. Walking into the hallway he saw his daughter move quietly to her room, her face lowered to the ground, hair shielding her face.

“April, what’s wrong?” He asked, moving up to the girl. She froze and shook her head violently.

“Nothing.” She replied, hand moving to open the door to her room. Kirby crouched down next her, and tipped her head so that he could see her face. A darkening bruise covered her left eye, and she had a split lip.

“I don’t think this is ‘nothing’, April.” He said firmly to his daughter, as he gently pressed around her eye to check for any other damage. The girl flinched and Kirby caught something- or lack of something- out of the corner of his eye. “Show me your teeth.” He ordered her, trying to keep his voice calm.

April complied with her father and Kirby bit back a growl when he saw the damage. Whoever had done this knocked out the girl’s tooth.

“April, who did this?” He asked firmly. April’s eye’s focused on the ground. “April, I need you to tell me who did this.” She shook her head.

“I can’t.” She whispered softly, kicking the carpet with her foot. He tipped her head so he could look at her face.

“Why not?” He asked her, his blue eyes meeting his daughter’s matching ones.

“The kids said that no one would do anything, so it’s not worth getting’ beat up again.” Came the soft reply.

“Why wouldn’t anyone do anything?” Her father asked, as he stood up to go to the phone.

“They said no one would back me up and that since it didn’t happen at school, the teachers can’t do anything about it.”  Kirby sighed, and patted the girl’s head. She had a point. He had already spoken to the school about the bullying and their reply had been _“Kids will be kids, they’ll grow out of it.”_

“Alright. I’m going to make you a dentist appointment to have your tooth checked out, and start dinner. You get cleaned up and work on your homework, okay?” He told her, and she nodded, moving to her room.

After he had finished setting the table, Kirby went to April’s room to get her for dinner.  He paused at the door when he heard his daughter talking to Raphael, then quietly pushed it open to see her stretched on her bed, nose-to-muzzle with the turtle.

“You’re my only friend here.” She whispered softly to her pet, as he began to crawl under her chin. “I try to get along with the other kids like Mother tells me to, but I can’t seem to find anyone to play with.” She rested her chin gently on Raph’s shell, and sighed softly. “I wish I could take you to school. Then I wouldn’t be alone.” The small girl sniffed as her voice caught from trying to hold back a sob. “I just want to go home. I miss my friends there. They would have thought you were the coolest thing and we could have fun with them.”

The turtle made a soft rumbling noise as she began to gently pet his head, her quiet blue eyes lost in thought.

“Maybe one day we can go back to our farmhouse. It would be so much fun, and you would have your family there and we can be friends with them.” Blue eyes looked down to the small animal. “But you just gotta promise that you won’t leave me, okay? I don’t know what I’d do if you or Daddy ever left me.”

Kirby interrupted whatever she would have said next with a gentle rap on the door.

“It’s time for dinner April.” He informed her, and she silently picked up her friend and followed her father down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minus it getting physical, basically my bullying experience. (Yay, the 90's/early 2000's) Twelve plus years of 'it'll get better'. yah....I hated my counselors at school, they sucked.


	13. Girl Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are not for everyone

“April, that’s not how it goes.” The older woman looked down at April, who frowned back at her, adjusting the brown sash on her shoulder.

“Why Not?” She asked, looking down at her Brownie Handbook. “I said it all.” She shut her eyes and began to recite:

_“On my honor, I will try_

_To serve my community and my Country,_

_And to help people, at all times,_

_And Live by the Girl Scout Law.”_

The Scout Leader sighed and shook her head at the girl who was currently beaming at the leader. They had gone over multiple times, but she always messed up on that one part. Her eyes went to the bulge in April’s jacket. The leader could have sworn she saw it move.

“April, dear, it’s to serve _GOD_ and my Country, not my community.” She told the girl gently. April frowned again, confusion coming to her face.

“But I don’t believe in God.” She stated flatly, and this time, the leader _knew_ something in her jacket moved. “It’s okay if you do, that what you believe in, but you shouldn’t force others to do that.” She reached in her jacket and pulled something out. Setting it on the table, she ignored the screams of several other girls as a turtle began to roam about the tabletop. “I don’t believe in God so Daddy says I should serve my community and country to make them a better place to live.”

“Get it away from me!” Cried one of the other girls as the reptile wandered over to her, and sniffed at the blueberry muffin that had been their snack, and took a bite out of it. The girl began to cry (even though the Leader had no clue why, the girl had just refused to eat it not three minutes ago) and pushed the animal off the table, throwing the muffin after him.

“Raph!” April cried, and dove to catch her pet before he hit the floor, getting to him just in time. By then, at least half the troop was crying over how scared they were over the turtle, and the Leader could hear some of the more religious girls muttering something about her being a Devil Worshiper.

“Maybe we should call your father to come pick you up.” The older woman said gently to April as she collected her pet back up, taking the muffin and giving a piece to him.

\------------------------------------------------------

“So that’s how you got kicked out of the Girl Scout Troop.” Kirby said, looking down at his daughter as they walked home, after the girl explained what had happened earlier. Of course “kicked out’ wasn’t exactly the terms they used, just firmly suggesting that it wasn’t for the red-haired girl, but it was basically what had happened.

“Yah.” April replied, adjusting her jacket around Raphael to make sure he was protected from the slight chill in the air. It’s soon be too cold to take him out anywhere.

The scientist smiled down at her, proud that his daughter had stuck to her beliefs even when she had so many adults pressuring her to give into the group. It was something that would serve her well when she got older.

“Well, I guess the Girl Scouts just wasn’t for you.” He told her, “Let’s look into some other things.” A small, excited squeak came from his daughter.

“They got a writing group at the library near our house that has classes for my age, and they’re free!’ She said, blue eyes meeting his own, bight and pleading. Kirby laughed and squeezed her hand.

“Okay, we can try that.” He said. “We’ll check it out first thing tomorrow.”


	14. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April takes Raph to show and tell and tells a little too much....

It was Pet Day for April’s class and it looked like a zoo in the tiny classroom. The little girls sat off by herself, focused on what was in front of her. April looked into the blue cat carrier on her desk to check on her small friend inside. He sat inside, dozing, ignoring the chaotic yelling, barking, meowing, and squawking of the other animals in the room.  

“You okay buddy?” She asked, opening the door to the carrier to stroke his shell. The other hand offered the reptile a blueberry, and she smiled as he snagged it from her fingers. “It really loud in here, huh? I don’t like it so loud, is it bothering you? I wish Daddy was here.” Most of the other kid’s had their parents or grandparents or whoever their guardian was with them. Her father had to work, and her mother was who-knows-were with her latest ‘friend.’

Everyone settled down as the pets began to be shown off one by one. It was quiet an interesting variety, including one girl who brought a picture of her pet- a little Shetland pony that lived on her grandparent’s farm outside the city.

Then it was Aprils turn. She set the carrier on the table, and pulled Raph from it, setting him on the table. Some of the girls (and parents) backed away from the turtle, while others moved in closer. One boy tapped his shell roughly and the turtle hid in his shell, while April frowned at the boy.   


“Don’t do that, it hurts him” She told him sharply, and she set another blueberry a few inches away from Raph to cox him out of his shell. Smiling as the animal went after the fruit, she began to talk.

“This is Raphael. I found him almost a year ago when he was being attacked by some crows at a pond near where I used to live. Because his shell was really hurt, he had to stay with me and my parents while he recovered. By the time he was healed, it was too cold to release him back into the wild, and we were about to move here, so Daddy let me keep him.”

“What kind of turtle is he?” One of her classmate’s parents asked.

“He’s a red-eared slider.” She informed the group. “He’s a reptile, but spends a lot of time in the water. Turtles are omnivores, like we are, so he eats meat and vegetables and fruit. He favorite treat is blueberries, but he does like the occasional anchovy. He’s also cold-blooded, so I have to keep him warm or else he’ll hibernate.”

“He’s kinda small.” The kid who had been poking at Raph said. “Will he get bigger?”

“He’ll get to be about nine inches long. Females can get up to twelve. You can tell he’s a boy because his tail is so long and his front claws are really sharp.” She held up the turtle, showing his claws to the crowd.

“Can I pet him?” Another kid asked, stepping up to April.

“Sure” She said, holding the turtle out in front of her. The child began to stroke the plastron of the turtle, and paused after a few seconds.

“What’s that on his tail?” Came the innocent question, with wide eyes. April looked down to where her classmate was pointing to.

“Oh, that’s how he makes babies.” Said told them. “You see every spring he decides he needs a girlfriend to give him babies. He goes out and he fights other boys to be able to get one. She makes noises if she likes him enough, and he makes noises back, and then her gets-”  April’s birds-and-bees lecture was cut short by the teacher.

“I’m sorry dear, but your time is up.” The teacher said quickly, to the parent’s relief and the kid’s confusion. April went back to her seat and put Raphael back in his carrier.

“This is the second time this has happened.” She muttered. “Why do they always cut it off when I get to the best parts?

 


	15. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April gets sick on field trip day and she isn't happy.

April gave a dry cough as her father came in with the thermometer. Sitting down at the edge of her bed, he put the thermometer into her mouth. His daughter looked less than pleased about the bug she had come down with. She was supposed to go to the Museum of Natural History with her class that day, but had been sick for the last two days.

Taking the thermometer out, he checked the temperature. It looked like her fever was gone, but he was still coughing quite a bit and had a queasy stomach. His daughter looked at him eagerly, hoping for a clean bill of health.

“Sorry kiddo, it’s still a little high.” Kirby said, standing up. “I’ll be right back with some soup and medicine for you, okay?” His daughter pouted.

“I feel so much better!” She exclaimed. “I haven’t felt sick since yesterday morning and I’m really tired of lying in bed all day!” She flopped down on her pillows with an exaggerated sigh. Raphael poked his head out from under a pillow next to her and crawled to the upset girl.

“I know sweetie.” Kirby replied. “But you can’t get your classmates sick too, that would be unfair to them, right.” April picked up the turtle beside her and cuddled it to her chest.

“They got me sick in the first placed.” She pouted. “It would just be payback.” Her father groaned and buried his face in his hands. Of all things to inherit from his side of the family, it would be the temper.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, hun.” He scolded her gently. “I know you don’t like them, and you’re having issues with them, you should never wish harm on others, okay?” Her quiet blue eyes met his own, knowing that he didn’t often correct her, but when he did, she should listen.

“Okay Daddy.” She replied, nodding. “It just sucks that I can’t go to the museum. I wanted to go so badly.” Her eyes went sad. “I wanted to see the dinosaurs and the stuffed animals, and the people who lived a long time ago.” Kirby smiled and ruffled her hair.

“I got an idea, how about we go in the living room and watch the documentary I got about Nellie Bly?” The girls eyes light up and she bounced slightly on the bed.

“Really? Can we? She’s so cool. She brought a lot of bad things for people did to light and she also went around the world in 72 days, which is eight less than the guy in book.” She gathered a few things from around her bed, making sure to cradle Raph close to her chest as to not drop him. “I want to be like her when I grow up.” Her hair was ruffled, and she looked into her father’s smiling face.

“And why is that?” He asked her, taking her blanket and a few pillows from her bed, and leading the two into the living room. Getting settled on the couch, his daughter rested Raph on her knees, and looked thoughtful.

“I want to help people by doing that. I want to go to places others won’t to show how bad it is. I want to improve lives.” She replied quietly, her eyes focused on the turtle. “That’s why.”

“And that’s a very good reason.” Her father said, setting up the video. Sitting down next to her, he pulled April close. Looking down at his daughter, he saw she was still a little upset. “Something else bothering you dear?” April sighed and looked at the turtle who had gone back to dozing on her knees.

“I’m okay, but what about Raph?” She asked, her eyes large. “I promised him that I’d take him to go and see his ancestors, like the dinosaurs and the sea turtles and stuff.” Kirby winced slightly.

“How about I take you and Raph to the museum by ourselves on day? That way we can spend all day looking at his ancestors.” He suggested. Relaxing as the girl smiled and settled against his chest. He wasn’t going to tell her that he had gotten a phone call from a worried teacher about her bringing Raph on the trip and suggested he find a way to keep the girl at home. Last time she had brought her pet to a trip, she had tried to find a way to free his ‘brothers’ from the tank at the zoo.


	16. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a terrorist attack threatens the lives of an important peace conference, April is left alone while her father works to find a solution.

April sat on her bed, her face buried in a book. She was bored and lonely. Her dad was currently at a laboratory, working on a cure for a sickness that a bad man had released into a building that had a lot of important people around the world in. He was working with a bunch of other scientists to help make the people better, and she hadn’t seen him in a few days.

Not that it was a bad thing. She loved that her dad helped people get better. She just wished he could do it from home instead of having to go away for as long as he did. She missed going out with Raph and going to the park. The kind of things her mother would never let her do now that she had decided to come back after her recent friendship ended in the guy going back to his wife.

Mother had come back with a vengeance and had gone all ‘happy housewife’ in their little apartment. She probably believed that this would get April’s dad a high-paying job at some pharmaceutical company. Not that he would take it. Other than the shady practices the last company did, Kirby disliked the amount of time it took away from being with April. He would never go back to that kind of grueling schedule.

April felt a small nudge against her hand and looked down to see Raphael looking for treats. She reached over beside her, and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl beside her and fed it to him.

“I know, you’re getting antsy too.” She told him, stroking his shell. “The weather is really nice out, but Mother won’t take us out. I wish Alma was here. She’d take us out.”

A knock on the door interrupted anything else she would have said. An excited squeal came from the girl as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. Only two people would knock on her door, and that was her father or Alma, not even her mother’s ‘friends’. The door opened to reveal her worn looking father, and she jumped up, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hi Dad, I missed you!” She buried her face into his neck. “Are you okay? Were you able to help those people?” Kirby held her closer, laughing softly.

“I’m fine dear, and yes, the people who got sick are going to be fine.” He kissed the top of her head, and pulled back. “Were you good for your Mother? Or at least didn’t upset her too much?”

“Yes, Dad. I didn’t even complain when she said she didn’t want to take us out like we normally do.” She told him. Then a look of realization came to her face. “Oh! Raph missed you too!” She ran to her bed, her father following her. She picked the turtle up and handed him to Kirby. The scientist laughed softly and stroked Raphael’s shell.

“You been taking good care of April?” He asked the reptile, who responded with a gentle nip to his palm. “That’s a good boy.” Kirby yawned and gave the animal back to his daughter. Her blue eyes looked at him, concerned.

“You should get some sleep.’ She scolded him, starting to push him out of the room. “You need to get a shower and go to bed.” Kirby had to smile as he let his daughter push him out of the room.

“Okay, okay.” He said, laughing. “But when I get up I’ll take you and Raph to the park, okay? I’m sure your mother hasn’t done that all week.”

“Yay!” The girl cheered, but sombered quickly. “But only after you get some rest, okay?” He patted her head.

“Only after I get some rest.” He agreed. As he left her room, he heard the girl talking excitedly to her friend about what they were going to do at the park, and he had to smile. As much as he loved saving people, he loved being home more.


	17. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dedication to the days of good education computer games, the dirty computer games, the days before Google Safe Search, and the greatest game of my childhood, Oregon Trail.

 

April sat as her father set what looked like a large TV screen on the desk. After a few minutes setting up cables and wires, he turned on the gray and purple box. The girl watched him intently as he showed her how to get to the games. There were a number of kids games left on the computer that a co-worker had given him so it he sat her in front of a math game.

“You stay here and do this while I go do some work, okay?” He told her as she placed Raphael next to her and clicked on the start menu that cried out in a cheesy voice “MATH BLASTERS!”

A half hour later Kirby returned to check on April and Raph to make sure she was doing okay. April giggling maniacally at whatever she was doing. Looking over her shoulder, he saw a large target in the center of a snowy landscape. Something that looked like an elf sat in a large pink- oh boy…

“Look what I found on the computer!” The girl beamed up at him, happy she was finding her way around the computer. Taking careful aim, she shot the elf from Mrs. Claus’s bra, and it landed some feet from its target. The elf proceeded to insult the girl’s targeting skills, causing her to giggle harder.

“This is a bad elf Daddy, he said a bad word!” She said, looking up at him.

“April, sweetie, what happened to the math game you were playing?” He asked as she launched another elf into the air. She shrugged.

“I tried to play, but it kept telling me I was wrong.” She said simply, as this elf hit near the center. As the elf said something insulting about the player’s mother, Kirby took the mouse from April.

“Let’s try something else.” He told her. He looked at the programs, and found one that looked good. “Here, you can make pictures with this, okay?” He told her as a cheery “Kid Pix” came from the speakers.

 _“That should keep her busy for a little bit.”_ He thought, going back to his work. Things were quiet for a little bit when April walked into the room. Pausing from his work, he looked up at her.

“What wrong, hun?” He asked her, concerned at the look on her face. Her nose crunched up like it did when she was confused.

“Daddy, why do people want to look like animals?” She asked.

“What do you mean by that April?” He asked, standing up to follow her. She had somehow gotten herself on the internet. While what she had looked up was innocent enough (a turtle costume), the pictures that came up- not so much.

“What are they doing?” She asked innocently, pointing at a particularly strange photo.

“Wrestling.” Kirby said lamely, quickly closing out the web browser. He looked at the list of games again. “Here we go, you like history, try this.” He opened another game for her. It might be a bit old for her, but she could read well for her age and figure it out.

“Does it have turtles?” April asked.

“No, but you can name your party, see?” He replied, pointing at the screen. “What do you want to be?” The girl looked over her options.

“A Doctor, that way I can help people.” She said, pointing at the option. Kirby nodded.

“Okay, now let’s name your party.” He told her, clearing out the name. “Of course we’ll have Raphael, but we need three more names.”

“Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello.” She replied without hesitation. “They were painters like Raphael was.” Her father nodded.

“Okay, I think you can read the instructions from now on, okay?” He turned to April, who nodded.

Returning back to work, Kirby was happy that the game had her interested for longer than anything else when she came into the room crying.

“April, what on earth is wrong?” He asked, concerned she had gotten hurt. She sniffed a few more times before bursting into sobs again.

“Raph got sick, but I couldn’t do anything to help him and-” She sobbed again. “Raph died of dysentery!”


	18. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has a nightmare one night. Death (dreamed) and fire trigger warnings.

April whined in her sleep, jerking around as she was lost in a dark dream. In the tank near her bed, a small turtle watched the girl, somehow able to sense her distress, squeaking to get her attention.

_April ran down a dark hallway, not sure where she was. She couldn’t find her father or Raphael, and she was worried. She hadn’t been away from either one or the other for this long, ever, and fear began to take over._

_Soon she caught the scent of smoke. That wasn’t a good thing. Everything she was taught in school told her to get out, but she had to find her little family. She wasn’t sure what would happen if she lost her father and her beloved pet._

_Soon she came to a door, smoke pouring from beneath it. She tried to door handle, crying out when the metal burned her hand. Suddenly, a gunshot and a cry of pain came from the other side of the door._

_“Daddy!” She cried, and went to open the door again. Hissing in pain, she pushed it open to have smoke surround her almost immediately. Pushing through it, she looked for her father._

_“Daddy?” She called out, the heat of the flames making it hard to breath. Smoke stung her eyes as she made her way through the room, running into counters and tripping over debris._

_Then an odd scent filled the air, kind of like burning meat, but different. She kicked something that went skittering across the floor. Moving up to it, she knelt down to see what is was, the fell back in horror, a scream caught in her throat. A turtle shell with a red dot sat on the floor, the burned remains of her friend trailing from it._

_“Daddy!” She cried in horror, getting up and running deeper into the room. Avoiding the flames, she coughed and swallowed hard, trying to soothe the burning sensation in her throat._

_Suddenly, she tripped over something, falling on her face. Turning to see what it was, her blue eyes went wide in terror at the sight on her father sprawled on the ground, blood seeping from a wound in his chest. She began to cry, and moved back from the body as fast as she could._

_“No. not you too, please no…” She whimpered, as the flames closed in on her. Tears blazed down her cheeks as she pulled her knees to her chest._

_“DADDY!”_

Kirby woke with a jolt as he heard a scream from down the hall. Bolting to April’s room, he flung open her door to find the girl standing at Raphael’s tank, looking at the turtle who looked up at her.

“April, sweetie, what’s wrong?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around the little girl. She willing buried her face into his side.

“I had a bad dream.” She whispered softly. Pulling away from him, she reached in the tank and picked the turtle, holding him close to her chest. “I dreamt that Raph was gone, and you were gone, and I was all alone.” Kirby pulled her back into his arms, holding them both close.

“I would never leave you alone April.” He said gently. “And I would never let anyone take Raphael from you.” She looked up at him, large blue eyes gleaming with tears.

“Promise?” She sniffled, placing the small turtle on her shoulder. Her father squeezed her shoulder.

“I Promise.” He replied, then checked the clock. It was almost six in the morning. “Well, I don’t think we’ll be getting back to sleep anytime soon, so how about we go into the living room, watch some cartons, and I’ll make us some breakfast?” She nodded, a smile coming to her face.

“Waffles and strawberries, please?” She asked, bouncing on her toes as the turtle watched them both. “It’s our favorite!”

 


	19. Pony Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Raph go one a pony ride and meet a new friend.

“Why is he crying? It’s not even that tall. I’ve ridden horses before.” April muttered irritably under her breath as the little boy in front of her wailed on top of the pony. April and Kirby, with Raphael tucked safely way in a little pouch Kirby had built into the shoulder of her jacket, had been standing in line for just about a half-hour when the boy began to panic.

When they had pulled the boy down, and it was finally April’s turn, she went to try and mount the pony herself, but was stopped by the attendant.

“I can’t let you do that hun, you might get hurt.” The older woman said gently, leaning down to pick her up.

“But I can get up myself!” She protested. “I’ve ridden plenty of times.” Asian man holding the pony’s head smiled and looked over to Kirby, who nodded.

“Let her try Meg.” He told the assistant. “Just stand next to her and make sure she doesn’t fall.” Meg made an irritated face, but stood behind April as she pulled herself up on the pony, holding onto the saddle horn. Meg stepped back and moved to help with the next pony as the man at the head began to walk her around the ring.

“So you used to ride?” He asked April as they made the first turn. “What made you stop?”

“We had to move.” The little girl replied, her eyes sad. “I wanted to ride more, but there’s no one around here that has lessons. At least for Western style.”

“Western? You want to be a cowgirl or something?” He teased, looking back at her. April beamed back at him.

“Yah, and me and Raph were going to move out west and get us a wild mustang and go riding all day long and chase bad guys and stuff.” She explained, but then sadness came to her face again. “But Mother says that’s stupid and I shouldn’t try to get my hopes up. There’s no more bad guys to catch and I should focus on other things.”

“Well, that’s mean of her to say. What kind of horse did you want?” He continued the conversation. She scrunched up her nose, thinking for a moment.

“A red chestnut Quarter horse.” She replied. “Like the girls who run around the barrels have!”

“Not a fan of English riding?” He asked, laughing at her eagerness. She made a face.

“I tried, but the girl were mean. My friend’s Mom taught me western and I helped out in the barn in return.” She went in about what she did, cleaning out stalls, and feeding and such until the ride came to an end. Sliding off the pony, she faced her father.

“Can me and Raph pet her?” She asked, and her father smiled.

“If it’s okay with-” Kirby paused and turned to the other man “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Yoshi, Hamato Yoshi.” Yoshi paused, and corrected himself. “I mean Yoshi Hamato. I just moved here from Japan, so I’m still getting used to things around here. She can go ahead and pet the pony if she wants.”

They watched as April walked to the front of the pony, and stroked her muzzle. The animal began to nuzzle her shoulder, and April reached into her jacket, and pulled her turtle friend out.

“This Raphael. He’s my best friend in the entire world.” She explained to the pony, who sniffed at the reptile once, decided he was not food, and went back to searching April’s pockets for a treat. “Raph, this is-” She paused and looked to Mr. Hamato. “What’s her name? I forgot to ask.”

“Her name’s Sugar.” Yoshi replied, and laughed at the face April made at the name. “I know, it’s a silly name, but the lady who gave her to us said she had such a sweet personality, that’s why she got the name.” April turned back to the pony, studied her for a little bit, and rubbed the animal’s forehead.

“How about Luna?” She declared, smiling. She turned to the handler and her father. “Is that a good name?” Yoshi shook his head.

“We already have a LuLu in the stable, that might confuse some of the people here.” He thought for a moment, then walked up next to April, and scratched the pony’s ear. “How about Kaguyahime? That’s the name of a moon princess in a story my Grandmother used to tell me when I was a child.”

“Ka-gu-ya-hi-me?” April repeated after him slowly. She looked down to Raph, seemingly in a silent conversation with him. “I like that name.” Petting the newly-named pony’s cheek, she repeated the name. “Kaguyahime.” Kirby walked up to his daughter, playfully messing up her hair.

“Okay kiddo, we need to let another kid get a turn, okay?” He told her, motioning to the other kids in line.

“Okay, Can we come back next week?” She replied, blue eyes pleading.

“We’ll see how work goes, okay? I promise we will come back later, though.” Her father said, then lead April and Raphael away. April turned around, waving at the pony and the handler.

“Bye Mr. Hamato! Bye Kaguyahime! See you later!” She called out, then turned back to her father. Yoshi smiled and waved back until the girl was out of sight.

“That girl has a tough time coming ahead of her.” He said softly to the animal as the next rider got on. “But if she can get through it, that little turtle will become very important in her life.”

 


	20. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has had her little friend for a year, and Kirby decides the celebrate it.

April sat on the bed, watching her friend munch on a spinach leaf. For once she was quiet, her eyes soft and thoughtful. Outside, the leaves had changed color again, the ever-turning wheel. It had been a year since she had found the turtle on the shore of the pond, and it had been a very busy one.

“It’s been good and bad.” She spoke out loud, flopping over on her back. She still didn’t like being in the city, but she had eventually made friends. Her parents where on the road to divorce, but at that point it didn’t really matter. Her mother was gone almost the entire time now, and Alma had almost completely replaced her in April’s life. There was a nudge at her hand.

“Hey buddy.” She said, and stroked her pet’s head. “Kinda funny how so much happened.” She moved so she could rest her head close to Raphael. “I’m happy, though. I got you and friends and Alma really cool.” She looked up at the knock on her door, and Kirby looked in.

“Could you come to the living room? I need to talk to you about something, bring Raph with you please.” He told her, and then left. April frowned. It was going on seven thirty, and while she was allowed to stay up later on Fridays, it felt like something was off.

She moved into the living room, to find it dark. Even the lights of the city didn’t come through the heavy, dark curtains. Looking around, a small bit of panic began to fill her when her father flicked on the lights.

“Surprise!” A chorus of people yelled into the room. Kirby stepped up and wrapped a hand around his daughter’s shoulder.

“You’ve been doing really well with the move and everything, so I decided to set up a little party to celebrate the anniversary you found Raphael”. He explained. April’s eyes went wide as she looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be there. Mr. Hamato stood beside Miwa and her parents, Alma was there, and…

“AISHA!!!” She yelled, almost vaulting across the room. The dark-skinned girl wrapped her arms around April.

“I missed you SO much!” Aisha said, her dark eyes filled with tears. “School just isn’t as much fun without you. Dagda misses you too.”

“Dagda?” Came a voice behind them. April turned, and pulled Miwa closer to the two.

“Dagda was the horse I rode when I lived in the country.” April explained. “Aisha and her family owns them and a bunch of other horses.” The other girls gold eyes went wide.

“You rode a horse? But they’re so big.” She said, amazement in her voice.

“Horses are better than ponies.” Aisha explained. “Ponies can be very mean, so my Mommy prefers to put the younger kids on small horses so they won’t have to get freaked out by something a stupid pony did.” Miwa nodded, than turned back to April.

“What do you want you to do?” She asked, and April grabbed them both, pulling them to her room.

“Let’s go play! I got plenty of Barbies and horses to play with!” She said, opening her door.

“Don’t be too long, dinner’s almost ready!” Kirby called out to them. He turned back to the adults. “Coffee, anyone?” he asked as he headed to the kitchen.

“You don’t have any Ken dolls.” Miwa commented as April drug out all of her dolls and horses. While most of the dolls were obviously pre-owned, Kirby did spoil April with good horse models.

“I don’t like Ken. I’m gonna ask Santa for GI Joe dolls for Christmas instead.” April replied, digging out her model of Misty and handing to Aisha. The two girls nodded.

They all played quietly for a bit before it was time for dinner. They ate in the living room, Raph and April sat on chair that Kirby normally sat on. Afterwards, Miwa was allowed to stay for the night with April and Aisha.

Hours later, as they began to drift off to sleep, Miwa curled close to April.

“I’m glad you came here.” She whispered, looking up to the turtle tank. “You and Raph where my first friends ever, and I would still be alone without you.” April smiled at her.

“Don’t worry.” She assured her. “If I go back, I’ll have you come up whenever you can. We can go riding and swimming and hiking and we’ll have lots of fun, okay?” Miwa yawned and buried herself deeper in the covers, allowing sleep to overcome her. April and Aisha soon followed and when Alma and Kirby went to check on them later, the three where all wrapped up together, fast asleep.


	21. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for costumes and Trick or Treating

April ran around the living room in her costume, humming the theme song from _Batman_. It was a modified Batman costume, with yellow leggings and the symbol of the chest painted to match. Sitting on the side table beside the couch, Raph watched, dressed as batman, complete with cape and the Bat symbol painted on his shell (in non-toxic, easy to wash off paint, of course). Kirby was in the kitchen, fixing a quick dinner before they went out.

“Food’s ready, sweetie. Come and eat before Miwa gets here.” He called as he set a plate of hotdogs on the table. April twirled around, her cape fluttering behind her. Grabbing Raphael, she sat done at the table, taking off her mask. Kirby sat down across from her after he got his own plate. “You going to be okay going out with Miwa’s parents?” He asked. April took a large bite of her hot dog, nodding.

“I’ll be okay Daddy.” She told his after swallowing. Kirby had to go into work early in the morning, and. Miwa’s parents had suggested that they take April with them when they went trick-or-treating with their daughter, and watch some movies and have a sleepover afterwards since it was a Friday night. It allowed April some time with her friend, and some possible alone time with Alma, so Kirby readily agreed.

They had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang. April squealed as she ran to the door, pulling it open. Mr. Murakami smiled down at April.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked gently. Both he and his wife where dressed up, He as the joker and her as Harley Quinn. Miwa stood next to her mother in a robin costume.

“You look so cool!” April beamed at her friend. “Just let me put Raph in his carrier and I’ll be right out!” She turned on her heel as Kirby came up to talk to Mr. Murakami. Grabbing her friend and her over-night bag, she placed him in the small dog carrier she had for him and, making sure he was tucked into the blanket, bounced back to the door.

“Alright April, I want you on your best behavior, okay?” Kirby lectured her. “That means no hitting people because they don’t know who Carrie Kelley is, got that?” April gave her father an angelic look that Kirby knew all too well.

“I’ll try Daddy.” She answered truthfully. Kirby smiled and knelt down, kissing her on the forehead.

“That’s all I ask for.” He said, pulling her into a hug. “Now go have some fun, okay?” She nodded, returning the kiss.

“Bye Daddy, I’ll see you tomorrow!” she called out, as Kirby shut the door. He smiled to himself. As hard as it was to see her go off with other people, he was glad she was finally enjoying herself.

The evening went off without too much of a problem. No one commented on Miwa’s costume, but everyone stopped to ask where Batman was.

“Right here!” Miwa declared showing the person the pet carrier, where Raph was dozing. She pointed to her parents. “Joker and Harley turned him into a turtle!” The kids thought it was cool and the adults thought it was adorable.

Soon they were in Miwa’s apartment, watching ET and eating popcorn, with a stern warning not to touch their candy.

“This movie’s so cool.” April said, as they watched ET stumble around after drinking the beer, both going into gales of laughter as he smacked into the cabinet and fell over. The movies continued, from ET to the Labyrinth, and as the credits ran Mrs. Murakami walked into her daughter’s room to find the two girls passed out, with Raph dozing under a heat lamp in his travel tank. She smiled and she and her husband picked the girls up and placed them into bed.

 


	22. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun, Sand, and fun

April bounded through the hot sand, blue eyes alight with joy. Raphael sat in is travel tank as she held him close. Miwa was next to her, gold eyes wide at the sight of the massive ocean that spread out before them. The sun beamed down on them, as Kirby and Miwa’s parents walked behind them, carrying the rest of the gear.

“Here’s good girls.” Kirby announced as he found a place close to the water, but in dry sand. They two helped the adults set up the site, and after April made sure Raph was comfortable under the umbrella, she and Miwa took off to the water, squealing as the chill lapped around their legs.

Soon, a large wave came crashing on to Miwa, who freaked out. April knelt next to her friend as the adults ran up to her.

“How about we take a break?” She suggested, gently pulling her away from the water. “We can build a sandcastle, and Raph can be the alligator in the moat!” Miwa sniffed, nodding. They trampled up to the site, Miwa’s parents looking relieved she was okay.

“Let’s eat first girls,” Mr. Murakami told them as they reached him. “Then you can build a sand castle.” Kirby helped Mrs. Murakami pass out the food as April used a shovel to plan out the castle and checked on the turtle, refilling the plastic tank with cool water from a water jug.

When they were done, they stared pulling up water from the ocean, wetting the sand in the area the castle was going to be in. The girls talked, giggled, and argued over what to put where, but soon the castle was up and it was time to build the moat.

April carefully dug out the moat, making sure it was wide enough for their ‘alligator’. But when Miwa brought up the water to fill it…the water wouldn’t stay in.

April frowned _hmmm_ ing in thought. She had no clue on how to keep the water in the moat.

“Maybe he could be the dragon that’s destroying the evil king’s palace?” He friend suggested from beside her. April pounced on her, hugging her tight.

“That’s a great idea!” She said enthusiastically. “Raph’s REALLY good at playing dragons!” She spun on her heel, back to where Raphael sat, pulling him out of the plastic container. Miwa, in the meantime, was pulling the dolls and horses from another bag that she had brought.

Soon the game was set up, and the girls were off, weaving a story as Barbie and her dear friend, Raphael the enormous fire drake, helped save the kingdom of Elexia from the evil King Ken. Battle cries filled the air as towers were knocked down by the herd of magical pegesi that Barbie had befriended while Barbie and her companions fought through the evil king’s guard. The girls cheered in triumph as Raph bit down on the king’s head, signaling his defeat, and sending his armies running.

“Okay girls,” A voice brought them back to reality. “How about you go play in the ocean for a little while longer while we pack up?” Mrs. Murakami suggested. Miwa looked mildly frightened, but April took her hand.

“Don’t worry, I be right next to you.” She told her friend, and Miwa nodded, gathering up the toys as April got Raph settled back into his tank.

The sun was starting to set as the girls splashed around in the shallows of the water. Then something caught April’s eye.

“Miwa, look what I found!” She called out, picking the two items up. Miwa ran up beside her, looking over her shoulder. April held two sand dollars in her hand, each the size of her palm. “There’s one for both of us!”

“Wow.” Was the amazed reply as Miwa took one of the sand dollars into her own hand. “What do they mean?” She asked, looking the auburn-haired girl beside her. April’s face contorted for a second, thinking.

“It means we’ll always be friends, no matter what!” She declared, turning to face Miwa. Gold eyes smiled as the Japanese girl nodded in agreement.

“Friends forever” She replied,wrapping her arms around the other girl.

 


	23. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the little Farmhouse in the woods

“Wake up April, we’re here.” Kirby announced as they pulled up the driveway of the old farmhouse. They had come out for a late birthday present for April. School had let out and Kirby had vacation days he needed to use, so he packed his daughter and Raphael up and took them up to the farmhouse for the week. April bolted awake and looked into the little travel bowl that Raphael was currently in.

“We’re home, Raph!” She bounced in her seat, looking out to where she could see the pond that she had found her friend in almost two years prior. Kirby chuckled as he looked at his daughter’s happy face in the rear view mirror.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do” He asked as he parked the car. April’s face twisted in thought.

“We could go swimming, or maybe fishing, or go for a hike…” She continued to rattle off things to do as she collected her pet to take him inside. “But first I need to get Raph’s tank set up.”

She clutched to bowl tight to her as she moved up the steps, and burst through the door. In a matter of minutes she had the tank set up and was back out the door, Raph in tow.

“Can we go play in the creek?” She asked as her father finished unloading the car.

“Okay dear, but be back before sundown, okay?” Came the muffled reply as he pulled blankets from the truck.

“I will Daddy, thank you!” With that, she took off to a little creek at the edge of the clearing. She placed the turtle at the water’s edge and rolled up her jeans.

Hours later the sun began to fall and Kirby was finishing up dinner as April came up the steps. She was drenched from head to toe, but she was happier than he had seen her for a long time.

“Get cleaned up and set the table April.” He told her as she walked past him.

“Yes Daddy.” April answered, placing Raphael in his tank and feeding him.

Fifteen minute later they sat the table outside, watching the sun start it’s slow decent into the west.

“How about we pack a picnic lunch and go out to the waterfall tomorrow?” Kirby asked. April’s eyes lit up.

“That’d be so cool. I got to leave Raph here because he’s scared of heights, but I’ll take him to the pond later.” She chatted on about plans that she had. They washed the dished together after dinner, and then went outside to look at the stars like they always did.

“Why doesn’t Mother like it out here?” April asked as she looked into the swirling mass of stars and planets overhead. She felt her father shrug beside her.

“Your Mother has always preferred the city life than to out here. Some people are just like that.” They watched a bat flutter across the sky as they sat in silence. Out by the pond, a loon cried out to its mate, who replied in turn. Tiny frogs peeped in the shallow waters and the first of the fireflies flashed across the lawn.

“I wish we could take Alma out here one day.” April whispered, her eyes getting heavy.

“I think she would like that.” He whispered, pulling her close. He pointed to the sky. “Look, it a shooting star.” April looked to where her father was pointing and smiled as the flaming space debris shot across the sky. As silly as she knew it was, she shut her eyes tight and made a wish.

_One day I want to come out here with my whole family._


	24. Bedtime

“Alright, April, its bedtime.” Kirby announced as the show they were watching ended. April looked up at him, blue eyes pleading.

“Can’t I stay up a little while longer?” She begged. “I’m not sleepy!” Kirby raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I guess you could, but you wouldn’t be able to go to the park tomorrow and see Yuki and Mr. Yoshi.” The girl jumped from her place on the couch and ran to her room.

“You really know how to get her, don’t you?” Kirby turned to the person next to him on the couch.

“She goes every Friday when the weather is nice. Maybe you could join us, Alma?” He requested, and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

“That sounds great, but I have to take care of the beasts tomorrow.” She explained, rolling her eyes. “Those two will be the death of me, and they’re not even mine.” She stood up as Kirby laughed. “But I should be getting back to my own apartment, they’ll be there early.” Kirby nodded and led her put the door.

“It’s no problem, I’ll see you Sunday for dinner than?” He asked as she put on her jacket.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She answered, kissing him goodbye. “See you later.” Kirby beamed as he shut the door behind her. He was secretly fielding a few job offers that would get him and April out of the slump they were in and able to get rid of Melanie.

He turned back to his room, and changed into his own pajamas, before heading to his daughter’s room.

“In your pajamas?” Kirby asked as he walked into the room, book in hand. April looked from where she was brushing her hair. Raphael sat to the dresser, finishing up the strawberry that she had given him.

“All ready Daddy.” She answered, and picked up her pet, placing him into his tank. He climbed onto his rock under the heat lamp, while April crawled into bed, getting under the covers.

“Alright, let’s see, we were almost down _‘Black Beauty’_ , right?” Kirby sat down next to April, opening the book to where the ribbon marked it. April curled next to him as her read, her eyes focused on the words and the few pictures that the book had. The words flowed, and April’s eyes began to get heavy, yawning softly.

“My troubles are all over, and I am at home; and often before I am quite awake, I fancy I am still in the orchard at Birtwick, standing with my old friends under the apple-trees.” Kirby finished the last of the book, and closed it shut.

“I’m glad he found a good home.” April whispered softly as she snuggled deep into the covers. She looked over at the tank. “Do you think Raph thinks this is a good home?” She asked, looking up at her father.

“I think he knows he’s in a very good home.” Kirby replied. “He has everything that he needs, and you take very good care of him.” April smiled as she yawned loudly.

“I’m glad.” She murmured as sleep took ahold of her. Kirby brushed a kiss onto her forehead before turning off the light beside her bed.

He moved into his own room, which seemed much bigger now that Melanie had all but moved completely out. Beside his bed was a picture of April, Raphael, Alma, and himself. He got into bed, curling under his blanket. Soon April would be able to get back to her home and her friends and he would be free to marry the woman of his dreams.


	25. Gone

“And you got to give him blueberries if he’s good. They’re his favorite food.” April told the teenager that sat on her bed. “He also like little bits of carrots and sardines.” The little girl sat cross-legged on the floor with Raphael crawling around the room. Her father was going to California to an award ceremony for his work saving the diplomats, and with Melanie mysteriously gone again, April had no choice but to go with him.

“Okay, I got it.” The other girl said, writing the instructions down in a notebook. Looking up, she frowned. “You okay?” She asked, brown eyes soft. April stroked the turtle’s shell, looking displeased.

“Shen, I trust you to take care of Raph, but I don’t want to leave him alone.” She admitted. “Will he forget about me?” The teen laughed, tossing her dark hair behind her shoulder.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Shen said as the turtle crawled onto April’s lap. “He cares for you very much.” April beamed and pick him up, holding him close.

“And I care for him very much too.” She declared, as she put him back in his tank.

“Do you think he’s okay?” April asked as she and her father rode in the shuttle to their hotel room. Kirby smiled at his daughter.

“I’m sure Raph and Shen are having a wonderful time.” He assured her, ruffling her hair. It would be nice to get April out of New York for a little bit, and he had promised her that they would go back to the farmhouse for a weekend when they got back.

In all, it went okay. While he got lots of accolade for what he did, Kirby had no real offers that he was hoping for. They spent their days seeing the sights, and the day before they were supposed to return, he took her to Disneyland, all expenses paid.

For the little girl it was a magical time, being able to see all the characters she had grown up with. When she went to meet Belle, her favorite princess, the line was too long, and she had leave without seeing her. At the end of the day she was eating dinner with her father when a voice came from over her shoulder.

“I heard someone wanted to see a certain princess.” April whipped around to see a young woman with brown hair and eyes, and in pale blue dress.

“Belle!” She cried, almost leaping from her chair. The princess smiled and knelt down beside her.

“And what’s your name?” ‘Belle’ asked.

“April.” The girl replied. “You’re my favorite princess!” The woman laughed.

“Oh?” The woman asked, and April nodded vigorously.

Kirby moved to the other side of the table, and leaned in with the other two for the picture. Then Belle excused herself, and they finished up dinner. A few minutes later, someone came back with the picture, and April clung to it as they left the park, and slipped it into a book she had brought, and slept with it under her pillow.

When she returned the next day, April danced in place as her father opened the door. She bolted past him, headed to her room, calling for her pet, not even noticing Shen sitting on the couch, looking upset.

“Something wrong?” Asked the man, concern in his voice. The teenager looked up at him, and he could see she had been crying.

“I’m sorry, Mr. O’Neil, I tried to stop her, but she threatened to call the police, I didn’t know what to do.” She said, her voice shaking. Kirby’s face twisted in confusion.

“Shen, what do you-” He was cut off by a little girl running into the room, crying.

“Raph’s gone!” April cried, her voice filled with panic. Shen spoke up before anything else could be said.

“You’re wife, sir. She came in when I was feeding him one day and just took him. Said she was tired of the dirty animal being in the house and tired of being with a man who was more worried about his morals than providing her with a proper lifestyle, threatened to have me arrested and took him away. Something about a friend from college needing him for his lab.” Kirby put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay Shen, it’s not your fault. I know exactly who she took her too.” He paid the girl extra for the trouble his wife gave her, and pulled April into his lap. “It’s okay April.” He whispered softly into her hair. “We’ll get him back, I promise”


	26. Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April wants her friend back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skips ahead a bit, I'll fix them as I write more

Eric Sachs sat at his desk, going over paperwork when his door flew open and slammed against the wall. A small girl with dark red hair stormed up to his desk, crossed her arms and glared at him.

“I want Raphael back.” She demanded, blue eyes flashing darkly. Eric just looked at the girls, stunned trying to figure out what was going on, and how the girl got there when his secretary, followed by an older man that must have been her father, came into the room.

“April, what are you doing? I told you to stay next to me!” he scolded. He walked over and picked the girl up. He turned to Eric, with a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m sorry for my daughter behavior, Mr. Sachs. My wife took her pet turtle and gave it to you recently, and April is kind of upset about it.”

“Ah, yes, Melanie. I dated her in college, I didn’t know that the animal she gave me was still wanted. She suggested otherwise.” Eric replied. “Unfortunately, the turtle is already undergoing some genetic testing and we can’t return him.” The little girl burst into tears, and buried her face into her father’s chest.

“I want Raph back.” She sobbed. Her father just rubbed her back, making soothing sounds. “Mother didn’t even ask to take him, she just did.” It was at this point the secretary interrupted.  

“I apologize for the mix-up, Dr. O’Neil, but Mr. Sachs has a very important meeting soon and he needs to start heading up to the conference room.” Eric, who had started collecting up paperwork for the meeting, looked up.

“Dr. O’Neil? Dr. Kirby O’Neil? “ Sachs asked, walking up to him. “One of the world’s leading Biochemists? The same Dr. O’Neil who helped create the cure for that neuro-toxin that threatened the World Peace Summit?” Kirby shifted his daughter, whose cries had dissolved into sniffles, and looked back at the entrepreneur.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Eric smiled and held a hand out to the doctor.

“We might be able to come to an agreement.” He looked over to the secretary. “Could you take Dr. O’Neil and young April here down to the lab? I want the possible new head of Project Renaissance to check out his check out the lab before he makes any decision.”

Eric watched as she took the family down to the labs, a dark smile coming to his face. Mr. O’Neil would make a fine addition to the Project. Maybe he would be eventually swayed to serve Master Shredder, too. Then his master would rule New York, and eventually the world, and Sachs would become the richest man alive.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, one of the assistants was showing April the terrarium were Raph was while Dr. O’Neil was talking to one of the other heads of research about what they were doing. She smiled as the turtle swam up to her, butting his head against the glass.

“Hey buddy.” She said, smiling at the turtle. “How are you doing?” The assistant frowned down at the chart in her hands.

“He’s not eating,” she said, and looked up at the two. “But maybe you can get him to eat.” She took him out of the tank and handed him to the little girl. “Just follow me.”


	27. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing.....everyone else.

“Look Raph, now you got a family!” a younger April placed the turtle in her hands in front of a cardboard box from a pet shop. She looked up at her Father. “Can I open it?” She asked, blue eyes sparkling. “Please?” Dr. O’Neil laughed and ruffled his daughter’s hair.

“Okay, okay, go ahead.” She squeaked, opening the box, and a large rat popped out of it. She turned to her Father, a questioning look on her face. “The shop was trying to get rid of him, so I decided to take him, too. He’s a bit older, but he’s friendly. The guy at the pet shop said his name is Splinter” April looked back at the rat, who had come up to the turtle with a red dot on his back, sniffing it. She smiled broadly at the two, petting the both.

“Look Raph, you gotta Daddy now!” she said, and turned back to the box, and reached in and pulled out the next turtle. “This one’s gonna be Leonardo.” She declared, and marked the back of his shell with a blue paint marker. Placing him next to the others, she went to grab the next one. “And this one is Donatello.” He got a purple dot on his shell. “And this guy, “ she declared, pulling the last one from the box, is Michelangelo.” Reaching over for another pen, she frowned at the pink on that was lined up next to it. “Where’d the orange one go?” she asked and ducked under the table. “Here it is.” She chirped, leaning down to pick it up. She placed the paint dot on his shell, and put him down next to the other three, who were busy checking each other out. She looked up at her father. “He’s going to be happy now, right Daddy?” she asked. “Now that he got brothers and a Daddy, he won’t be lonely anymore.” He leaned down and wrapped an arm around her.

“He is dear, and remember, you can come see him every day after school.” She nodded, still frowning. Dr. O’Neil squeezed her shoulder. “Come on dear, it’s time for dinner.” She picked them up and put the turtles in their terrariums, while her father set up the cage for Splinter. She then turned around and grabbed a small pizza box from the table beside her.

“Here you guys go, I had to get pepperoni because they didn’t have anchovies, but Raph like this too.” She said, tearing the pizza into small chunks and giving it to each of them. Splinter, Leonardo, and Donatello nibbled on theirs slowly, but Michelangelo tore into his and it was gone in seconds. April giggle at the turtle and watched Raph as her finished his.

“I got some blueberries for you, buddy.” She said softly, hand feeding her friend his treat. “I miss you.” Raphael brushed his head against her hand, and she stroked his shell gently for a few minutes. When everyone was done eating and settled in, she stopped by Raphael one last time.

“Okay buddy, I gotta go now.” She said softly. “You be good okay? I’ll be back tomorrow after school to play with you, okay?” The small turtle watched her from the rock he was on as she turned and followed her father out the door.

 


	28. Father's Day

“So what exactly are you up to?” Kirby asked April as he heard her shuffle around the lab. She had sat him down on a lab chair and put one of those sleep masks over his eyes.  
“It’s a surprise!” She scolded him, as he heard a cabinet door open and shut, then the squeak of Splinter’s cage. He knew her next stop was the turtle’s tank, and she stood there for a moment, muttering at Mikey to hold still for two seconds so he could help with the surprise.  
After about five minutes, April seemed to be done, and he felt his daughter stand next to him.   
“You ready Daddy?” She asked. When Kirby nodded, she placed her hand on the mask, pulling it off. “Surprise!” She yelled. On the table was a small cake, and a large box. Splinter and the turtles sat there too, though not exactly paying attention. Raphael and Leonardo where playing tug-of-war with the ribbon, Donatello was watching himself in the silvery, reflective paper, and Michelangelo was heading straight for the cake, the rat looking like he was trying to play interference.   
“Mikey, no!” April scolded, dragging the turtle away from the cake. “Not until Daddy opens his presents.” Kirby rescued the box from the arguing turtles, and removed the ribbon, giving it back to them. He opened the box, and removed the contents. Bandanas, almost the size of a small table cloth and four in all, where in it. Blue red, purple and orange. An amused smirk came to his face.   
“They choose the colors.” April told him, motioning to the turtles as she stopped Mikey from trying to get to the cake again, this time keeping a hold of him. “Shen helped me make them.”   
“That was nice of her.” Kirby muttered, pulling the girl into his arms. “I love them Sweetie, They’re perfect.” April grinned as he out her back on the ground. Turning around for the cake, she placed it in front of him.  
“She helped with the cake too.” She said, picking up a plastic knife and cutting into it. Placing one slice on each of the two plates, she picked the fruit that topped the rest of the cake, giving it to the others.  
“This is really good.” Her father complimented as he took a bite of the cake. It was a simple yellow cake, not too dry, but not overly moist, ether. The icing wasn’t teeth-curling sweet, and the berries that adorned it added a nice variety of flavors.   
“Mikey, don’t steal that from Raph!” He heard his daughter scold the smallest turtle, adorned with a bright orange dot. She pulled Raph away from the others, pulling him in closer to her. “That’s better.” She hummed, stroking his head before returning to her cake.  
“We going to save the rest for Alma?” He asked as he finished his slice and eyed the cake for another.  
“I can’t say anything about that.” April answered as she began to help him clean up before he went back to work. “She said it’s an ‘adult’ thing, so I’m going to Miwa’s for the night.” Kirby took that as an opportunity to grab another slice of the cake- as much as he loved Alma, and she was a great person, she couldn’t cook to save her life. Of course this could be a perfect setup for tonight. After months of fighting with her, Melanie finally agreed to a divorce. He wasn’t even going to give it time before he proposed to Alma, not caring what anyone else would think of it.   
They continued the quiet celebration until it was time for Miwa to come pick April up. Kirby gave is daughter a kiss before helping her into the car, but not before placing Raph into her hands.   
“Just make sure he doesn’t get lost, okay?” HE told her as April’s face lit up with joy.   
“I won’t Daddy.” She promised as he closed the door. Kirby watched them drive away before heading back in to the lab to clean up before heading home.


	29. Fire

April coughed as she ran into the smoke. She knew that she shouldn’t have run into the burning building, but her father and dear friends were trapped inside and she had to save them.   
The heat from the flames licked at her, but she pressed on into the fire. She wanted to curl up and cry, the fire so much like the vivid dream she had only a few months ago.   
She wandered through the halls, blinded by the smoke. When she made it to the door of her father’s lab, she pushed the door open, and choked on a billow of smoke that poured out. Taking a step back, she shut her eyes and pushed on.   
Everything in the lab was in flames, and the danced dangerously close to the tank her friends lived in. Stumbling towards it, she tripped over a metal trash can, an irritated squeak coming from it.   
April bent over, pulling the rat from inside of it.   
“I got you Splinter, and I’m gonna get the guys too.” She told him, moving to the tank. The turtles came to her eagerly, even Michelangelo, who never came up to anyone. They seemed to sense the danger that was around them.  
“Okay, now to find Dad.” She said firmly, and went to move to the other side of the lab. April was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her. She screamed and kicked, but they held strong.  
“It’s okay, I got you. I need to get you out of here.” April looked up to see a firefighter, pulling her to the door to leave the building.  
“My Dad is still there!” She cried, fighting his grip.  
“Someone will, get him, don’t worry.” The man assured her, and April relented.  
The fireman drug her from the fire, covering her face with his own mask to give her the air she needed. Arms wrapped tightly around her cargo, not wanting to drop a single one of them.   
“It’s going to be okay, guys, I got you, and you’re going to be okay.” She whispered, more to herself then for them. Splinter squeaked softly as he nuzzled the small turtles, almost in a comforting manner. Michelangelo coughed as they made it out of the building, the fireman setting the girl down before he raced off to help the others battle the blaze.   
April slipped past the paramedics and cops, making her way to a sewer drain.  
“I got to leave you guys here,” She muttered hoarsely, her throat burning from smoke inhalation. “I’ll come back if I can, okay? I can’t promise you I will, but I’ll try my best.” She kissed them all, starting with Splinter, than moving on to Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Finally, she held Raphael close to her chest, and she began to cry softly. “I’ll miss you so much Raph, you’re my best friend in the entire world. I love you” April placed a kiss on his head, and he reached out to gently nip at her. April then placed him down, urging him to go with his brothers and Splinter as they went down the drain.   
“April!” A voice called out behind her, and she turned to a medic who came running up to her. “Why did you wander off? We need to check you over.” She scolded as she directed the girl to the ambulance.   
As the medics checked her over, a loud crashing sound came from across the street. April looked out of the vehicle as she watched in horror as the building went down, flames and debris everywhere. She tried to lunge out as the personal held her back. Tears streamed down her face as she called out for someone who would never answer her again.  
“DADDY!”


	30. Loneliness

The small girl curled in the corner of her bed, crying softly. Her apartment had been packed up, and she was leaving for her new home the next day. She still couldn’t believe that in such a short amount of time, everything was gone. Shen was staying with her until the people came for her tomorrow.

“Hey sweetie.” Came a soft, familiar voice. April looked up to see Alma standing in her doorway. She sat down next to April, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. “I’m sorry for what happened, April.” The girl buried her face in Alma’s chest, shaking.

“Why did that happen?” April whispered softly. “It was bad when Mother gave Raph up, but everyone’s gone.” Alma ran her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“What happened to the guys and Splinter?” Alma asked, knowing that the four turtles and the rat meant so much to her.

“I saved them from the fire, but I had to let them loose in the sewers so they couldn’t find them.” April explained, eyes filling with tears again.

“Didn’t want Sachs to get them back?” Alma asked, and April shook her head in the negative.

“I didn’t want them to hurt my friends anymore, so I let them go.” April explained. “And since I don’t really have anywhere to go right now, I figured it was for the best.” Alma nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hear from that witch?” She asked, distain in her voice. April froze, and pulled away.

“Not from her, but her lawyer.” She whispered. “They sent a letter today. Mother signed away her parental rights. She wants nothing to do with me anymore.” Alma had to bite back a snarl. That stupid…Alma would never get why some people who didn’t even want kids could still have them, while she, who wanted at least one so badly, couldn’t.

“What’s going to happen?” Alma asked April, pulling the little girl onto her lap.

“They said I would go to a foster home until someone decided to adopt me.” April replied, her voice muffled as she curled tightly against her father’s friend.

“How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?” The older woman asked, and she felt April nod against her chest. Alma helped the little girl into her pajamas. They settled into bed, Alma pulling the girl close. April, exhausted from the past two days, curled into a tight ball and soon fell asleep.

Alma stayed awake, stroking the tiny child’s hair as she reflected on the recent events. She wasn’t in a situation to adopt a kid at the moment. The only thing she could hope for is whoever she stayed with would allow her to visit. Too soon it was time for her to leave. Alma untangled herself from the girl’s arms, and wrapped the blanket around her. Bending down to press a kiss April’s forehead, a single tear fell down her cheek.

“I’m sorry, I wish I could keep you.” She whispered in a soft voice. “You need to keep strong. Things are tough now, but you can move past this. You are strong, just like your father. I will be here if you ever need me. I love you April.” With that, she quietly left, closing the door behind her.

The next morning Social Services came for April, taking the few bags she had. Soon she had stopped in front of an aging brownstone house, a couple standing on the steps.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Ken Roberts, and this is my wife Barbara.” The man said firmly, holding out his hand. “I take it you’re the daughter of Dr. O’Neil?” April nodded.

“Yes sir, my name is April.” She replied, shaking his hand.

“Good, good.” Ken nodded, and turned back into the house. “I already have you enrolled in a school that’s sure to have you prepped for one of the best science and technology schools in the city.” April winced as he led her into the house.

That home lasted not much more than a year, the couple not happy that the child of the world-renowned scientist didn’t have the aptitude for the subject, and the pattern continued from there. Sometimes it was a conflict of who wanted her and who didn’t, others it was dealing with a little girl who had a multitude of issue, some it was a matter of things that were out of their hands happening.

At the age of sixteen, April emancipated herself, and lived in an apartment provided by the state until she turned eighteen. Using the life insurance money her father had left her, she worked her way to a Bachelor’s in Journalism, and got herself a job at the local news channel, although as a ‘Health and Lifestyle’ reporter.

It was her determination, however, that soon led her to that fateful rooftop where she found four large, mutated turtles, all in masks that seemed so familiar, and when she turned to look in the face of the largest, something clicked, and she whispered his name.

_“Raphael.”_

 


End file.
